Legend Storm's Manager! Enter, Mesu!
This is episode 8 of Inazuma Eleven: Densetsu no Arashi (Reboot). NOTE: I reccomend turning off the contents cause it contains spoilers. Densetsu no Arashi Opening 1: http://slide.ly/view/e6652152972c7cd50b7697c3752def41 Episode 8: Legend Storm's Manager! Enter, Mesu! In a closed off soccer arena, Mikage Sennou is training. Coach Karatsami: I will activate Level 2! The defender and captain responds trough a microphone attached to his ear. Lloyd: Alright. EVERYONE, WE'RE SWITCHING TO LEVEL 2! Everyone: OK! The Legend Storm holograms refresh. Coach Karatsami: GO! Vulcano: MEGA RUSH! *makes it past Kage* Lloyd appears in front of Vulcano. Lloyd: Hehe. DRAGON METEOR! *Lloyd jumps high. He summons a meteor and starts spinning around it, looking like a dragon. The meteor then hits Vulcano and steals the ball* Lloyd: Alright. That's checked. *passes to Darkeru* Alright everyone, let them shoot. Darkeru: Net... Kai: Vortex! Nitromare (GK): Haaaaaaa: CYBER HAND! *His hand turns metalic and catches the ball* Lloyd: Hehehe. We're beating them at defence and shooting. Let's try dribbling now, everyone. Someone was watching them from a platform near the top of the arena. Man: Hmmm.... The next day: In the park's pitch: Vulcano: What are we doing here? Matt: We...are gonna bring out your Keshin. Vulcano: WHAT? Matt: You're my best friend. You have this great power. It'd be a waste to never use it. Vulcano: I explained to you multiple times just how risky this is. Matt: Vulcano... Lloyd is watching from afar. Lloyd: (Come on Vulcano...Use your Keshin) Back on the pitch: Vulcano: I won't use it. You're wasting your time. Vulcano notices Lloyd watching from afar. Vulcano: HEY! Who are you? Lloyd: *smirk* *jumps down* Matt, give Vulcano the ball. Matt: How do you know us? Lloyd: Give Vulcano the ball. Matt: Umm...ok? Matt passes the ball to Vulcano. Lloyd: Alright, try to dribble me. Vulcano: MEGA R-.... Lloyd: DRAGON METEOR! *steals the ball* *smirk* The tests were right. Vulcano: Who are you? Lloyd: We'll meet again soon enough. But before...bring out your Keshin. Vulcano: My....Keshin? Lloyd: That's right. If you wanna dribble me, you're gonna need it. Vulcano: I don't really care dribbling you. Lloyd: Oh, trust me, you will care soon. Vulcano: Maybe if you stopped being so mysterious and told me who you are. Lloyd: So you will not bring out your Keshin then? Vulcano: No. Lloyd: Heh.....Fine. We don't need to know anything about it. We'll manage. Vulcano: Who "we"? Lloyd: Hahahahaha. Lloyd walks away. Matt: What a weird guy. Vulcano: Yeah...Strong too. Have you seen that defense hissatsu? Pretty strong. Matt: Yeah, good thing we don't have to face that guy in the Football Frontier. Vulcano: Yeah. Matt: So...look, if you're not gonna train with your Keshin, can you help ME train? Vulcano: For a keshin? Matt: No, no. I doubt I'm ready for that. No. I want to have a dribbling hissatsu. All I have is Solar Solstice, and that's a defending hissatsu. Sooner than later, if I don't get a dribbling hissatsu, I'll be transfered from an MF to a DF, and truth be told, I basicly function as one. Vulcano: Well, what do you have in mind? Matt: Fire Burst. Vulcano: The move one of the Firenoids used? Flashback begins: Nine: Nope, sorry buddy. FIRE BURST! *Nine focuses and releases a large tall wave of fire energy* Matt: Wow...That move.... Flashback ends. Matt: That was a very powerfull move, and I think it fits me. But I don't know how to do it. The Firenoid just stood there and did it. Vulcano: Alright, let's train. Try to focus to release that energy. Matt: Ok. Darkeru walks by. Darkeru: What in the world are you doing, Matt? Vulcano: Ssh. He's trying to concentrate to do Fire Burst. Darkeru: Oh yeah, Matt, try not to poop yourself in that position. Matt: Shut up. Darkeru: Hey, it's not ME who put you in that position. Vulcano: Let him focus. It's in your benefit too if he gets a new hissasu. Darkeru: Fine, fine. Geez. *walks away* Kaizon was watching from afar. Kaizon: (Why....Darkeru?) The next day, at the team's club room. Taisuke: Your opponents this week will be....Mikage Sennou. Dorick: M-mikage Sennou? I've...heard about them. It's said they know the opponents every move and how to counter them BEFORE the match. It's spooky. Everyone else: What? Taisuke: It's true, that they are powerfull and research their opponents before the match, but they are not unbeatable. Jale: They were said to be on the same level as Teikoku a generation ago. Darkeru: Humph, Teikoku's not that great. Jale: They were the best in Japan at that time, and Mikage Sennou could rival them. Sikora: Well those were different people in Mikage Sennou's team back then. Jale: But this generation of Mikage Sennou is just as good. Somehow they know every move the opponent will do. It's like they had a match with every single team they face...the first time they do so. Dorick: That's why it's spooky. How do they do it? Vulcano: It's ok. We'll pull this off. We made it this far. Darkeru: It's only the third round. It's not like we're the best team in Japan. Well, I obviously am the best forward, but the rest of you....eh. Matt: What did you say? Darkeru: Nothing, nothing. *laughs* Kaizon: ... Darkeru, can I speak with you for a moment? Darkeru: .... Okay. Kaizon and Darkeru leave the club room. Darkeru: What? Kaizon: Why? Why are you so....arrogant and mean? Darkeru: That's just how I am. Kaizon: But you weren't like this. Darkeru: What would you know? We first met a few days before the match against Gaan Gakuen. Kaizon: Darkeru, let's drop the act for one second and-... Darkeru: No. The deal was you get in on the team, and we pretend like we don't know each other. If you break the deal, you're out. Kaizon: I just want to know why-... Darkeru: Quit it. Darkeru leaves. Meanwhile: Selena: Matt, wanna help me train? I still haven't gotten the hang of Petal Wind. Matt: Sure, let me get Vulcano. By the time Matt returns with Vulcano, Selena left. At the park's pitch: Selena: PETAL WIND! PETAL WIND! PETAL WIIIIIND!!!!!!!! WHY?! Why is it only me....me and Ezoru. I don't want to be the last one to learn a hissatsu. Hah, and I wanted to make this a dribbling AND defending move, while I can't even get the dribbling part to work. Maybe this hissatsu is a lost cause. But why...that one time, I could get the flower to show up. Flashback begins: Selena: PETAL WIND! *Selena brings out a huge flower that she points towards Matt, but nothing happends.* Matt steals the ball. Flashback ends. Selena: No......There has to be another way to get this to work. It can't be just....No. PETAL WIND! PETAL WIND! PETAL WIIIIIIIND!!!!!!!!!! The next day, before training, in the club room: Taisuke: We have come to one realization today. We...need a manager. A manager for Legend Storm. Anyone know anyone that might be interested? Selena: Oh, I know someone. A friend of mine, Mesu. Taisuke: Could you get her here later? Selena: Sure. Taisuke: Alright. Selena, you are free to go to get your friend. Everyone else, get to training. On the Arashi pitch: Matt: Alright Vulcano, try to steal the ball from me. Vulcano: Alright. *starts running towards Matt* Matt: FIRE BURST!!!!! *nothing happends* Damn it...I'm never gonna get this to work. Maybe it's not even possible to learn that move. Maybe it's something...exclusive to the Firenoids. Vulcano: They had stuff like Fence of Gaia and Fire Tornado though. Those things are definitely not exclusive to them. I'm sure Fire Burst is learnable. Kaizon: Yo, Vulcano. I want you to come and shoot with Flare Shoot. I want to see how it compares to God Hand G. Vulcano: Sure thing. Uhh, Matt....here...Train with Ezoru in the meantime. Vulcano runs towards the goal. Kaizon: Shoot, Vulcano. Vulcano: Ok. FLARE SHOOT! Kaizon: GOD HAND G! GHAAA! Vulcano scores. Kaizon: Wow. That's a great move, if it could surprass God Hand G. Only Water Cyclones V2 managed to do so, so far. Your move is as good as a V2. Imagine it maxed out. Meanwhile, on the other side of the pitch, Ezoru tries to steal the ball from Matt and succeeds, as Matt couldn't get Fire Burst to work. Matt: DAMN IT!!!!!!!! Ezoru: Relax. You at least got a hissatsu. Might be a defending one and you're a middlefielder, but still. I got nothing. Matt: Sorry. That makes me sound a little mean, doesn't it? Ezoru: Eh, it's fine. I actually haven't practiced any move. Matt: WHAT? None at all? Ezoru: Yeah, I have no idea what move to invent. Matt: You don't have to invent one. You can....practice someone else's, like I'm practicing the Firenoid's Fire Burst right now. Ezoru: I'd like to be more original. Matt: Well...what kind of move would you want? Ezoru: I don't know...I mean everyone's got a "theme" here. You have fire for example. I'm not sure what MY theme should be. All big elements are kinda taken. Matt: Well...who said it had to be an element? Ezoru: Huh? Matt: Yeah, it could be like....speed, or high jumping or.... Ezoru: High jumping sounds neat. Matt: Well there you go. Ezoru: Got any ideas? Matt: Hmm...How resistent is your head? Ezoru: I don't know. Matt: I'll throw this ball at you. You try to hit it with your head high up. Okay? Ezoru: How's that a hissatsu? Matt: You'll see. Let's just practice this part for now. Ezoru: Alright. Throw it. Matt throws the ball towards Ezoru. Ezoru hits it with the head and it goes high up. Matt: Good. You got that part right. The ball falls on Ezoru's head. Ezoru: Ouch. Matt: Well maybe not completely. *laughs* Okay, so here's how the hissatsu will work. Someone, in this particular instance, it will be me, but it can be anyone during a match, will throw the ball towards you. You will then hit the ball with your head and throw it up high. You will then jump high as well, do a backflip, and smack the ball to the ground with your foot, behind the opponent's defender. Ezoru: Sounds neat. Matt: Alright, let's try that. *throws the ball* Ezoru hits the ball with his head, throws it up high, then jumps high, does a backflip, and smacks the ball into the ground. Matt: You did it! (If only I could master Fire Burst so easily) Ezoru: It worked. First try too. Matt: Heh...yeah. Ezoru: Thanks, Matt. You came up with the hissatsu, you name it. Matt: Ummm.... High Jump Kick? High Jump Smack? Ezoru: I like High Jump Smack. Matt: Well there you go. Selena comes running with another girl towards the pitch. Selena: Everyone!! Ezoru: Hey Selena, guess what. I got a hissatsu. Selena: That's....great... (Now I really am the only one without one). Anyway you guys, this is Mesu. She's the girl I told you might be interested to be our manager. Mesu: Hey guys. Mind if I watch whatever is left of today's training? To see how you guys do? Vulcano: Sure, no problem. Mesu: Great. Matt: I can show you my hissatsu. Mesu: Sure. Matt: Sikora, try to dribble me Sikora: Ok. The To-... Matt: SOLAR SOLSTICE! Matt steals the ball from Sikora. Mesu: Wow, that was great. Matt: Hehe, thanks. Selena glares. Vulcano: My hissatsus now. Mesu: Haha, ok. Vulcano: MEGA RUSH! *dribbles Sazoru* FLARE SHOOT! Kaizon: GOD HAND G!! GHAAA! Vulcano scores. Mesu: That was great. Vulcano: Thanks. Taisuke walks on the pitch. Taisuke: Selena, you're back. Did you get the girl? Selena: .... Yeah.... *points to Mesu* ... it's her. Taisuke: Are you Mesu? Mesu: Yeah. Taisuke: So I've heard from Selena you might want to become our team's manager. Mesu: Yeah. Taisuke: Welcome aboard then, Mesu. Mesu: Thank you, coach. Matt smiles, Selena glares. Taisuke: Alright everyone, get back to training. There's only a couple days left till our match with Mikage Sennou. Day of the match: Taisuke: It's time, everyone. Go out there. Mesu: Good luck, Legend Storm! The team walks on the field: Darkeru: I am Darkeru, forward and captain of Legend Storm. Lloyd: I am Lloyd. Defender and captain of Mikage Sennou. Vulcano/Matt: YOU! Lloyd: Oh. I see I am not forgotten just yet. Vulcano: YOU are the captain of Mikage Sennou? Lloyd: That's right. Let's do this, Mikage Sennou!! Kick off: Kiriga passes to Sanzu. Sanzu passes back to Arumo. Sazoru: ICE PRISON! Arumo dodges the falling cage. Sazoru: WHAT? Arumo passes to Kiriga. Jale: NET ERROR! Kiriga throws he ball over Jale, avoiding having it turned into a binary code, then runs past Jale and takes the ball back. Vulcano: They...they're not even using hissatsus. Coach Karatsami: *smirk* Kiriga passes to Sanzu. Sanzu shoots in the very corner of the goal very fast, not giving Kaizon enough time to summon God Hand G. Goaaal! 1-0 for Mikage Sennou in the first 2 minutes of the game. Kaizon: I-impossible... Darkeru: ... They haven't even used a single hissatsu yet.... Jale: And dodged every hissatsu we threw at them. Lloyd: Too bad, Legend Storm. We already analyzed your entire gameplay. Using hissatsus on the likes of you would be a waste of energy. HAHAHAHAHAH! TO BE CONTINUED.